


Sanctuary

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben is the Mandalorian, Blindfolds, F/M, Helmets, Inspired by The Mandalorian, Knights - Freeform, Mention of Past Abuse, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is Omera, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), helmet kink, not a slow burn, pregnancy struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Ever since the war ended, Ben has wandered his country, seeking rest and peace after turning traitor.  What started as being mistaken for Klatoonian raiders turns into something completely different when he meets Rey, someone just as strong and broken as him.Maybe they can be each other's sanctuary.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a moodboard by Melusine11. It was lovely and deserved much medieval goodness. Thanks to the Den for putting on the Moodboard Exchange!

“Easy there, Whisper. I’ll be back soon," he whispered to his horse. "I’ll venture into the town first to see if we’re welcome.”

Sir Ben of Alderaan was far from home, in the northern middle of nowhere in his vast home country. Here, the southern sun didn’t shine as brightly or warmly, and the chill of the morning lasted even after the sun rose, the fields filled with morning dew. Grey mornings and cloudy afternoons were the norm as he visited town after town, all inhabited by small populations, many men gone after the latest war. 

The powers of good had won against the would-be rulers Palpatine and Snoke at last, but at what cost? Ben was jaded, the last of the Knights of Ren and last knight to remain after so much loss in the war. Once, the Knights of Ren had been the most feared group of knights in existence. He had been their leader under Palpatine's direction, and he had only joined the side of good at the last possible moment, killing the men who had killed his parents. 

War was nasty and brutal, but they had broken their word to him that no harm would befall his parents. A man was only as good as his word; duty and honor demanded it. Palpatine and Snoke were  _ not  _ honorable. 

So he had killed them with the cruelest stroke, in the midst of battle, right when they had been winning.

It didn’t make him a good person, but it had absolved him of further repercussions with the other side. It doomed him to a life of solitude and isolation, his only company his black warhorse. 

All the other Knights of Ren had been tried and convicted of war crimes.

He was a knight-errant by force, not by choice. His family’s lands had been burned to the ground, devastated by the very men who said they would protect him and his family. 

He had thought war was the answer, that it brought glory, justice, and power. It didn’t. It brought pain, suffering, and broken families. Empty, barren fields that would remain so for years to come. Devastation in its wake.

He had done this, and he would always live with that burden. That knowledge was more painful than dying. Now banished from the south - those who were against Palpatine - he sought sanctuary in the north, in a place that didn’t care that he had betrayed their favored leader.

This small farming town was called Sorgan, according to his map. There were still a handful of towns along this northern border, but this one was the most remote. One crumbling castle covered in moss stood in the distance, showing just how long it had been since they had had a proper ruler. Down the main road there was a small church, a cluster of businesses, and the main square, all the homes more spread out based on how large their farmlands were. Farming and livestock were known to be their main source of trade, and he hoped to escort some farmer somewhere dangerous for money or a place to stay. 

That he could find a permanent home was something he was resigned to never finding. He was never welcome for long.

This town quickly proved it was worse, though. He had barely approached the first building, the local pub based on the sounds and voices inside, when he heard a scream. Lifting up the visor of his helmet, he looked down the wide, gravel road, and he saw no woman who would’ve made such a sound. That was when he heard a rustling of hay above him.

He had barely looked up when a clothed figure jumped him, sending him to the ground. Hands and feet worked in tandem to pound on his armor, trying to dent it and failing. When he got a closer look, he realized it was a woman who had attacked him. 

Normally, he didn’t fight back because he knew he was the better fighter, and since it was a woman, his sense of honor demanded he not touch her. Instead, he admired her fury and fluidness of motion. Her figure was light and lithe, clearly a brawler based on how she knew where to attack him as she sat on him. She pummeled him with blows until she saw that his armor showed no damage. 

That was when she reached for the quarterstaff nearby and went for his head.

At that point, Ben decided it was time to act. His hands snapped forward, stopping the staff midway. When she realized that her arm and staff were frozen, she rolled backward slightly, her legs falling to the ground, allowing her to use her knees and feet for leverage to push back. 

Still, she could not budge forward. She tried several more maneuvers, trying to bite his glove-clad fingers and attempting to kick his groin to distract him, all without success. Then, she tried moving the staff in a circle, but he only held her there until she brought it between them once more. Each move was accompanied by a little grunt and a fierce scowl as her fiery eyes sought to burn through his armor. 

But none of them yielded a change. Sighing, she spaced out her hands on the staff and scooted her body up his armor-clad one until she was on his chest, seeking to crush him.

“Haven’t we given you enough already, scum?”

When she stopped moving, he could see her more clearly, her hair pulled into three buns and white gown containing two slits on the side for her legs and petticoats to move about more easily. She had a lovely voice, and already she seemed to recognize him. It was most likely the armor since it was lighter in color, based on the Mandalorian style, along with the red feather at the top of his helmet that declared him to be a Knight of Ren. She must have seen him coming and prepared, and he resigned himself to the thought of leaving as soon as she let him go.

He was about to respond when she asked further, “Why are you here in broad daylight? Don’t you steal enough from us at night?”

That wasn’t right. She was mistaking him for someone else. He never raided villages or towns.

“I don’t understand,” he rumbled.

“If you think you can just cross that border every time and steal our livestock, you’re wrong. One day, we’ll create an army of our own and destroy your band of traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends.”

Well, that was interesting. Apparently, they had a problem he could help them with. Perfect.

“I believe you’re mistaking me with someone else,” he said, holding his position before moving his head up. “If you get off of me, I can suggest an agreement that mutually beneficial-”

“Don’t lie to me,” she snarled, adjusting her knees to try to crush his ribcage, even if he knew that it would take much more force to do so. “I know that light-colored armor anywhere. You and your raiders from Klatooine aren’t welcome here.”

“I would  _ never  _ associate with those scum,” he said, insulted at being associated with Snoke. “I killed that insurrectionist for a reason.”

_ That  _ took her aback. “Excuse me? What did you say?”

“If you get off of me, I’ll explain who I am and why I’m here-”

“There are no more knights left. They were all killed in the Great War,” she said with authority. “Therefore, you must be a raider-”

“If you don’t move, I’ll forcibly remove you, and I won’t be nice about it as I have thus far. I’ve stuck to my code as I vowed, but you’re testing my patience,” he said, voice on edge. 

“You have no code of honor,” she said. “You only kill and destroy all that is good.”

“ _ No _ .”

That single word held more dark rage than anything he had ever said. She felt and heard the difference, and before she knew it, one of his hands left the staff and pushed against the ground, sending him, his wall of armor, and herself all flying backward with little struggle.

He pushed her away so easily, and that was when she realized that he  _ had  _ been holding back. Mouth agape, she took him in further and saw that the helmet that was shaped differently than the raiders’ ones. This one was slimmer and held a feather in it, signifying something that she had only heard stories of.

He snatched her staff from her while she was distracted, throwing it away before he unsheathed his broadsword and threw it next to her staff. Raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender, he moved to kneel in front of her.

“There, I’m unarmed. Will you believe me now?”

“Who  _ are  _ you?” she asked in unabashed wonder.

“My name is Sir Ben, of Alderaan. You wouldn’t know me by that name in these parts, though,” he said slowly. “If you’ve heard of me, it’s by my title, the one given by the liar and insurrectionist, Snoke.”

She visibly shivered. “We do not speak his name in these parts. We all despise him.”

  
“Then perhaps you’ll see me as a hero for once,” he said, removing the armor around his wrists and ankles. “They used to call me Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. I’m the one who killed Palpatine and Snoke by slicing them in half with that blade over there.”

Shock played across her features, no words spoken. She could only sit in wonder until he moved closer.

“Stand back. You’re still a traitor,” she said, a hand coming forward.

“Yes, I am. That is why I wander,” he said, resigned. “I will never be welcome anywhere because of what I’ve done.”

Her heart broke in that instant, at hearing the misery and self-loathing in his voice, as well as the defeated posture he took with his body. He knew it, and she knew that pain of being unwelcome all too well.

“Then why do you come here?” she asked curiously. 

“Even traitors need to eat and earn coin somehow,” he said. “Usually, there’s some unsavory job that needs to be done that villagers will let me do. Such as your raiders.”

“There’s at least fifty of them. You can’t kill them all by yourself,” she scoffed.

That stung his pride. Lashing back, he replied, “If you’re the best fighter in this village, then it’s no wonder you think that.”

If he thought that she was fiery before, she was even more so now. She ambushed him, determined to show him just how wrong he was about her. Since he was on his knees, she took advantage of his awkward position to lunge for his head. She knocked him onto his back, her legs and feet using the ground between his legs as leverage. Ben was quick to grab her shoulders, his legs wrapping themselves around her until he could roll them both over. 

She stayed down for a tense moment, eyeing him like he was evil incarnate before her nails dug into his gloves.

“Let go of me,” he demanded, adding pressure to her shoulders. “I don’t want to crush you.”

“You first,” she challenged, eyes unblinking and hands pulling at his gloves, determined to find flesh or some weakness on him.

He felt the bite of her sharp nails, and he hissed, his body coming alive at the prolonged battle. He hadn’t felt like this in some time, this thrill, even if he knew it needed to end. “No. I'm your ally, not your enemy-”

“Take it back, what you said of me,” she said in a low voice.

Her soft, pliant body squirmed under him, trying to find a way out, and his hips responded in kind, grinding into hers as she let out a high-pitched keen. She was embarrassed by the noise, but unable to stop it, as good as it felt. He was infuriating, but he was also an excellent fighter, which she could appreciate. She hadn't admired a man in a long time, and the sounds of his grunts as he fought her, coupled with the pressure applied to her hips, sent her body into overdrive. 

“Make me,” he growled, his body responding to her noises of pleasure. 

"I'm trying," she grit out, still moving against him.

Sure, he wanted to hold her in place, make it clear who was in charge, but he couldn’t remember the last time he had met with such a spitfire, a woman with passion who wasn’t a shrieking violet and afraid to fight back. He admired her spirit. Old memories of passion from his past long, long ago stirred, and as he felt her hips cant against his, his cock stirred, wanting more of that friction. He used his arms to lift his upper body higher, allowing his hips to press into her.

"I'm not," he said, a low, seductive note to his voice.

He was so  _ big,  _ so much taller and broader than her, and he could crush her if he wanted. He was so confident in his strength, something endlessly attractive about that. She bit back a moan at his movements, eyeing him angrily because he was playing dirty. 

Her whole body thrummed with pent up energy, the desire to fight back strong within her, and he wanted her to. He wanted to see just how far they went.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice huskier.

“Proving who is stronger so you’ll yield to me,” he said, ashamed at sounding a little breathless himself. 

"It's not working," she said, trying again to move from under him and only succeeding in causing herself to moan more as his lower body thrust against hers repeatedly, more urgently as he restrained her. Her hands managed to pull his gloves down until her clothing was the only barrier between her skin and his bruising touch. "This is-"

"Exquisite torture," he said, finishing her sentence and lowering his upper half, reveling in the feel of the rough, work-hardened pads of her fingers and how they roved across his much softer ones. She pressed her nails into his skin, and the bite of pain made his cock jump and body more attuned to her. He lowered his head until it was as though he could whisper in her ear, wanting to be closer to her, as well as taunt her.

Now low enough that her whole body was restrained, he removed her only means of injuring him. In one fluid movement, he grabbed hold of her wrists and pressed them into the ground. 

For a moment, she was too shocked to do anything, and then she gently tried to test his hold on her hands, wiggling them and running her fingers along the back of his hand. At the same time, her legs moved up and found that he was holding her as tightly there. Frustration coiled low in her belly, heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to understand why she felt pinpricks of sharp heat at her center, and why it only was relieved when she pressed her hips against his. 

Her head turned, her eyes trying to find his through the helmet. Ben could’ve gotten lost in them, as warm and dark as they were. Ben had to bite back a low moan when she suddenly curled her legs around his, sliding them along the smooth metal of his thighs until her feet were above his knees, her legs attempting to cut off circulation to his legs. 

All of that he could've dealt with were it not for the insistent way her hips tried to slot themselves against his, seeking more of him. It was the best worst kind of torture, and she didn't even seem aware of what she was doing.

No matter. He would make her see. 

He gave in to the temptation long denied, letting his cold helmet press into the heated flesh of her neck, turning his head back and forth as though he were nuzzling her. Her breath caught in her throat at his almost intimate touch. 

"I admire your spirit, but you won't win this. Yield..."

"Rey," she breathed. "My name is Rey."

Her soft, needy voice only pushed him further. 

"Rey. Yield, Rey," he said, his voice a low caress. His hands left her wrists, his fingers intertwining with hers, engulfing them entirely. Seeing the way his hands swallowed hers, so big and fierce, made her body ache to be closer to his. "Give in to me."

Her body shuddered against his, half ready to do as he asked, if only to stop the fire that was slowly building within. He rolled his hips against her, and she cried out, giving up on not showing her need and desperately meeting his thrusts. 

"I, I, I'm not even sure why we're fighting anymore," she breathed in her haze of pure  _ want _ . 

"I'm not sure, either, since all I want to do is help you," he said, unable to stop moving against her, starting to rut against her, frustrated that he was wearing armor. "I need-"

"Yes," she rasped, her hips answering his as she loosened her hold on his legs. "Closer."

He groaned into her neck, giving them what they both wanted as he moved above her. His hands left hers, making her whimper until she felt him grip her hips in a punishing hold, pressing harder against her once he positioned himself better. Her hands glided up his biceps, gripping his shoulders before sliding needy fingers under the edge of his helmet. As she threaded her fingers into his long hair and pressed against his neck, it sent shockwaves through his body, not having felt hands in his hair since his mother had done so when he was young. 

It felt good. Really good. He rocked into her, his body reeling and both sighing in ecstasy.

"Yes. Yes, Ben. Please," she begged, fisting his hair and pulling it. 

"Please what, mama?" asked a child's voice, followed by a slurping sound. 

Freezing, both adults locked in their battle-turned-something-else-entirely looked up and saw a child with brown hair and a cap, carrying a broom and a bowl that he was currently drinking from. 

Rey's voice changed dramatically as she let go of her captor. "I'm sorry, Temi. I wasn't speaking to you. I was asking this kind man who fell on top of me to get off of me."

Temi stopped slurping, his mouth forming an O of understanding. Ben took that as his cue to swiftly roll onto the ground without touching her further. Once he was kneeling, he offered a hand to Rey to help her up, which she accepted, right after grabbing his discarded gloves and shoving them into his grasp. 

"I'm sorry for drawing blood," she said, looking guiltily downward. 

That was when he saw the thin trail of red that turned into two droplets of blood at the spot where her nails had dug into him hardest. He was impressed. 

"If you accompany me back to my home, I can bind the wounds for you since I caused it," she said, looking contrite. 

"My apologies for implying you weren't a good warrior; you are," he said softly, holding up both his hands and viewing the matching marks of failure on his hands. "Few have ever managed to draw blood from me."

"I'm persistent and stubborn. What can I say?" she said, blushing. Turning to the boy, she said, "Temi, this is Sir Ben. He's a real knight. He has the self-restraint of a saint after your mama took her guard position a little too seriously and attacked without asking questions first."

Temi nodded, as though he were used to that. "That's what you always do to protect us."

Rey blushed, and Ben chuckled before kneeling and presenting his broadsword to Temi.

"Because your mother cares about you deeply, she’ll always do that. This is my sword, what I use to protect others. Have you ever seen one before?"

"No. May I hold it?" asked Temi, jumping up and down in excitement. "I always wanted to be a knight like mama."

"Temi, I'm no knight-"

"A knight vows to protect the innocent and bring justice to all. Seems like you're doing that already," said Ben, turning his head to face her briefly. "We need more in these times." When he faced the child again, he said, "If you give your bowl to your mother, you may use both hands to grip the hilt."

"Okay!"

The little boy was quick to comply, his tiny hands and arms unable to lift the heavy broadsword. His lower lip jutted out in disappointment, seeming ready to cry until Ben's right hand gripped another part of the hilt and helped the boy lift it until it was upright.

"This is the greatest moment in my life," said Temi in awe. "Thank you, Sir Ben."

Rey knelt down and ruffled her son's hair. "I'm so proud of you, Temi! Look at you! Such a big boy you are. But you better give the blade back to Sir Ben so that we can go home. I think Sir Ben is hungry."

"Mama made soup. Eat with us," offered Temi at once, no guile in his voice.

That was why Ben loved children most. They were simple, innocent. It was easy to see the truth with them, and they trusted so easily. They were the bright spot in his journeys, the little pockets of light that helped him hold on to his humanity after all the pain and death he had experienced. That childlike joy was a balm to his war-torn heart. 

"I couldn't impose-"

"Yes, you must," she insisted, clapping a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'd like that. You may stay with us until we can find an empty cottage for you while you stay here."

Temi let go of the weapon, and Ben got up, bowing to her. "Thank you. You are too generous."

"Of course, we'll expect you to remove all trace of the northern raiders by the time you leave, but I have high hopes for you," she said, grinning warmly.

If Temi's joy was balm, then his mother's smile brought light and warmth to Ben's cold, dead heart. He reached out and cradled her fingertips, bringing her hand up to his lips. As he kissed the back of her hand, she blushed. 

"Thank you, Mistress Rey," he said, his tone matching the warmth of her smile.

"Just Rey, please," she demurred. "I don't stand upon ceremony; it's one of the many reasons I'm...not as welcome in my own village."

His grip on her became almost bruising. "Why? You're protecting them."

"That is a story for another time, just as your actions are," she said, and he nodded in understanding. "Let's go home and eat; I'm hungry."

He was hungry, he realized, but he knew that would only satisfy part of his hunger. The rest was unlikely to be sated since it would require him to press Rey against a wall or on the ground again, he buried balls-deep inside of her as she cried out his name, again and again. 

He remained distracted by such thoughts until Temi asked him, "May I wear your helmet?"

He stopped. Glancing down, he said very seriously, "No, Temi. I made a vow years ago to never remove my helmet and let others see my face while I remained a knight."

"Why?" Both Temi and Rey asked that, which he found amusing. 

"Do you know the stories of the Mandalorian knights of the old kingdom?" he asked, motioning for them to continue down the wide street. 

"No?"

"I've studied their history extensively. They were the greatest warriors of an age, their knights lasting through three different reigns of kingdoms. They were the fiercest, known for their desire to not pick sides, only justice with their common creed and code of conduct."

Temi's eyes turned into saucers as Rey pointed out a small hut further down the road, past all the other homes that were in better shape. Ben's face contorted in further wonder as to why Rey was an outcast when she was a warrior, at least until he remembered that women were  _ not  _ warriors. 

"The Mandalorians had the toughest armor, made of beskar steel and virtually impenetrable. It was forged in the shape you see upon my head and body. However, one of the odd quirks of the Mandalorians was that they never revealed their face; they all looked the same, united as one group for justice."

"So you'll never remove your helmet?" asked Rey curiously. 

She sounded almost sad. 

"I do to eat and sleep, but I'm alone. No one can see my face," he said. 

Which was why Rey touching him under his helmet was such a big deal to him. He had been initially shocked, but it soon turned into pleasure at her animalistic response to him, wild and needy.

"So there's no way out of it?" she asked, making him chuckle. 

"I suppose there is one way...this vow is only for when I am a knight. If I were to marry, I would stop being a Knight of Ren. However, no one wants to shackle themselves to a murderous traitor," he said bitterly. 

Rey was saved from having to respond by Temi, who ran ahead to open the door for his mother and new friend. 

"This is the best soup you'll ever have, Sir Ben!"

Ben sighed as Rey squeezed his hand comfortingly in passing. It was just the slightest bit of pressure, but it meant much to him. However, chivalric code pricked at his conscience. Not only had he fought with a woman, he had indulged in his baser passions and continued to touch her. 

Thankfully, that little touch and their fight would sustain him for many months, as the scent of her skin, the look in her eyes, and the feel of her hands against his and in his hair were now branded upon him forever. Passion like hers was rare, and he admired it. His mind quickly began to consider the possibility of getting to know her more, working alongside her, and more.

In particular, he wanted to find an abandoned home and lock them inside for a fortnight, so that he could see just how well her body melded to his when there was no armor in the way.

However, since he would most likely only stay one night or two at the most, he expected any of those possibilities to dissipate quickly.

After binding his wounds, they ate. While the three ate, Rey told him more of their problems with the raiders, and he began to formulate a plan to remove the problem. He was amazed at how much she knew and observed of the group when they appeared. Once he explained that he would need approximately four nights to perform the work, he explained his fees and expectations.

“Let’s visit the leader, Poe. It’s more than I can afford, but we as a town can afford it collectively. I’m sure everyone would be willing to do it to save their crops.”

As she thought, the townspeople were overjoyed. When they learned his true identity, they welcomed him with open arms, only because he killed Snoke. They were even willing to pay him a little more to complete the job within two days, for fear that after the first night, they would be more cutthroat.

The leader of the village sat with him for a few hours and explained the history of the town to Ben. They sat, talked, and made merry until Rey returned. As she appeared, everyone became silent, most eyeing her warily.

Ben didn’t like it, and he was determined to speak to her of it. 

“Sir Ben, some lodging has been prepared for you, thanks to the generosity of our leader’s wife and several other women,” she said, giving a slight curtsey. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll show you where you’re staying.”

Getting up, he thanked the men for the opportunity, and Poe even placed a small bag of coins into his hand. “This is advance payment because I have faith in you and your armor, Good Sir Knight. I look forward to you regaling us with stories of your victory - against Snoke and those raiders - on the morrow. Please rest now in preparation for your great undertaking.”

Ben thanked him and followed Rey out. Not far away, a small dwelling had its door open, and Rey walked in first, showing him his cot and other comforts, with several wool blankets set aside for him.

“It gets chilly here at night, so we all pitched in to find blankets for you. If you require more, you know where I live; you’re welcome anytime you require anything.”

Ben wished she could give him what he really wanted, but he knew what was required of him. Instead, he stepped closer and peered into her hazel depths, shocked to see something darker lurking just beneath the surface. 

In order to curb those tendencies, he asked, “Why are you an outcast in your own town? Is it because you’re a warrior?”

She sighed and let her head hang down in dejection. “Is it later already?”

“I’ll only be here for two days, and I shouldn’t sleep yet. If you’ll indulge me, I’ll tell you my whole story tomorrow, on my honor.”

“Would you like a little more to eat?” she asked, moving to the door. “It would be improper to discuss alone here, but just outside with some rabbit would raise no suspicions.”

He stepped into her space, not touching but letting his hand wander close to hers, almost taking it. “I would appreciate it.”

He brought two chairs outside and asked two passing teens to walk, feed, and bring Whisper in, bribing them with a ride on the noble steed. The pair left with alacrity, allowing Ben some time with Rey. When she returned, she waved Temi off to play with the other children. 

“I’m not a native to this village,” said Rey as an opening once both had some boiled rabbit. “I’m from Jakku, in the midlands. I was abandoned on a church doorstep as a baby, and I’ve never known who my parents were. I was taken in by a trader in the town, as fat and lazy as they came. The only good things I learned from him were how to work hard, maintain a farm, and defend myself.”

Rey took a sip of ale before continuing, and Ben already hated the trader, whoever he was. Seeing people in pain, seeing the cruelty of society left a bitter taste in his mouth, and imagining Rey having to scrape by and defend herself against someone who was supposed to be her protector was anathema. His heart went out to Rey, for all that she had to endure. She had come out of it strong and fearless, and he admired her all the more for it, even if he felt helpless and wanting to cut down the trader where he stood. The desire to go to her, to comfort her, wore on his conscience, but it was not proper. He held his hands behind his back to restrain himself because he did not trust himself.

“He put me to work until one day, a fellow trader visited his home. I was finally eligible to be married, and Unkar couldn’t decide who he wanted to marry me off to, at least until this trader from Sorgan appeared, ready to pay a ridiculous amount to marry me since I was young and of child-bearing age.”

Ben hated Unkar, and he was irrationally jealous of the second trader. That she was treated like livestock, something that could be traded for money with no say, made his hands ball into fists. She was shaking, and he was vibrating with anger himself. Still, he resisted comforting her, the need growing stronger.

“We married soon after, and he brought me back to Sorgan, where all the local misses hated me upon the spot since I was not from their small town,” she said acidly. “I was ignored by everyone.”

His voice rose in volume. “Surely they’d learn to like you since then-”

“ _ Not _ when you have a better shot with a crossbow than all the men, and a right hook to match. Worse, I couldn’t conceive for a time, either.” She grew quieter, tears entering her eyes before she looked around, saw no one, and wiped them away. “My husband began hitting me, yelling at me just as Unkar used to do. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do, since I knew no one and was supposed to be obedient to my husband.” She choked back a sob, dipping her head briefly before meeting his eyes, and he wept with her, seeing her helplessness, anger, and fear. “When I got pregnant with Temi, I was terrified. Afraid for him and myself.”

He had been able to restrain himself from comforting her for a time. However, as soon as she mentioned being afraid, he silently said to hell with chivalry, kneeling beside her and taking her hands in his. He had never followed the rules; why start now?

“That is  _ not  _ your fault,” he said, remembering his own mother’s struggles with childbearing. “You have no control over your body. He was wrong to do that, and if I had ever met him or Unkar, I would’ve killed him where he stood.”

Her head dropped into her lap, covering both of their hands with fresh tears. “I already did. On accident. Everyone thinks I did it on purpose.”

For a moment, he was stunned into silence. Then, he was proud of her, followed by deep-seated anger at the unfair treatment she had received. “Why?” he thundered.

She peeked up, giving him a watery smile. “Thank you for your righteous indignation; it’s very honorable.” After a pause, she explained, “The raiders came one night, and when they took some of our livestock, my husband pursued them so that we would have enough for our child. He gave me a bow and arrow and ordered me to stop them at any cost. I sent two arrows at the raider in question, but my husband stepped in the way of the second arrow. Both of them were killed. I haven’t forgiven myself since then, and neither has the rest of the town since he was their favored trader. Worse, I showed no remorse for killing him, and I refused to marry again.”

He moved to kneel directly in front of her, lowering his head until their heads almost touched, sharing in her pain as his stomach twisted and body ached for justice for her. As she sobbed into her hands, one of his hands cradling her left her lap and found her shoulder, rubbing circles into it as he had seen other women do when told their husbands were killed in battle. His heart went out to her, and he wished he could do more.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “This, I’m not used to this. No one ever listens to me-”

“Never apologize,” he said, squeezing her hand and leaning in closer until his helmet touched her ear, as though he were whispering to her. “You deserve that simply because you exist. You deserve to be loved and protected.”

He kept murmuring comforting words about her being safe and right into her ear until she could speak without crying. Even then, when they both looked up, her eyes were red, and she looked far too pale for his liking.

“I’m getting us some ale. Don’t move,” he commanded. “If you do, I’ll follow you into your home or wherever you go.”

“But propriety and honor-”

As far as he was concerned, propriety could be hanged. The hand at her shoulder moved to her lips, shushing her. “Honor dictates that I help a woman who has been wronged; I intend to do just that. Excuse me.”

He stormed over to the pub, where the men were still gathered. “Sir Ben! What brings you back?”

“I find myself in need of ale. Two, actually. It’ll prepare me for tonight’s important work,” he said, telling one version of the truth.

“Of course.” Poe ordered him two ales, and while Ben waited, Poe asked, “So you’ve met Miss Rey. She’s a bit different, wouldn’t you say? She scares me.”

“Why? Because she can fight?” asked Ben scornfully.

Poe scrunched up his nose in concern. “Well, yes. It’s not common, and she ignores all societal norms-”

“Yet you let her guard the town,” commented Ben dryly.

“She’s the best we have! No one here can beat her, which is why we need your help. We are but simple farmers. We don’t fight.”

“When I do defeat them, what will you do with her? Exile her because she’s too different?” asked Ben, trying to sound nonchalant.

However, the emotion in his voice was evident, and Poe’s eyes lit up. “Fancy her, do you? She’s not like us, nor are you, especially with your ability to fight. I can see the appeal for you.”

Ben spluttered before saying, “I travel from place to place.”

Thoughtful, the town’s leader picked up the mugs of ale and handed them to the knight. “True. She can go back to her livestock and taking care of Temi, I suppose.”

“And you’ll abandon her, ignore her because she’s no longer useful to you?” asked Ben, yanking the mugs out of Poe’s hands.

“Look, My Good Sir Knight, there’s a lot you don’t know about her-”

“I know enough. We all grieve differently. I’ve shot many arrows in my time; if a person moves in the way of it, it’s not your fault for killing them.” Ben cleared his throat and started walking toward the door. “If you can get over your pride, you ought to learn to fight from her so you’re all prepared for future trouble.”

“We need to rebuild the village first,” said Poe. “We’ve lost much.”

“So has she, and she’s alone, without a husband or any friends while raising a child. How is that taking care of your own, the very people you’re supposed to protect?” asked Ben before stomping out, leaving a shell-shocked Poe in his wake. 

When Ben returned to his dwelling, he couldn’t find Rey inside or outside, so he ventured down the road, closing the door behind him. Sure enough, she was sitting on her bed, head in her hands. When she heard him, she peeked up, wrapping her arms around her knees for a moment before standing up.

“You’re still here,” she said after collecting herself.

“I am. They’d all die before I would anyway,” he said dryly, making her laugh. Her levity passed, however, when he stepped closer, placed the mugs down, and knelt before her, taking her hand.

He vowed, “If they ever did truly hurt you as others have, I’d kill them for you. I’d do it in a heartbeat, even burn down the town for you if you asked. I swear it.”

“How are you-what are you-thank you.” She was quiet for a moment, and then her hands grasped the bottom of his helmet, beckoning him to stand up. “Please rise. I don’t deserve this.”

“You deserve much more than this,” he insisted, standing finally. “Did you overhear what I said to your leader?”

She blushed, and he found he liked that look on her much more. “Yes. I thought they would throw you out surely.”

“They didn’t understand the situation; now they do. I took pleasure in doing what I could to help you. The rest is how much you’re willing to give them another chance,” he said, making her smile.

She sat, patting the cot besides her for him to join her. It was...dangerous to do so, especially given his attraction to her, but he had already been ignoring chivalric code this long...he could do it once more. He sat beside her, sensing that she needed him still. He handed her a mug, and they toasted to the end of the raiders before finishing their drinks quickly.

“Thank you, Ben. In so little time, you’ve managed to do so much. You’ve brought hope to this town, in more ways than one-”

“That is what a knight should do,” he said, taking her hand.

She smiled brilliantly, staring intently at their joined hands. “I’m sorry you had to see me cry earlier. I, I’m not proud of that moment. I know I need to stay strong for Temi-”

“It’s impossible to be strong all the time,” he said, his free hand tilting up her chin so he could see her eyes. “I should know; I’ve tried. Women are known to show their emotions and feel them keenly; holding them in can be dangerous in my experience. If you must, go to an out of the way place to be alone to let it out, not at court.” She smiled slightly and nodded, and he ran his hand along her jaw, reveling in the feel and warmth of her skin, and how much he yearned to touch more. In a husky voice, he added, “But it’s better with someone who can comfort you. Like this. Someone you can trust.”

“I have no one-”

“You’re not alone,” he said, cradling her face with both his hands. “You have me.”

“Neither are you,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

If she asked him to stay, he would. When she looked at him like that, as though he were her world, he didn’t want to leave her side. As strongly as he felt about her, he would find a way to make himself useful until she tired of him.

“Thank you,” he murmured hoarsely. 

A peaceful quiet enveloped the room as they sat and took strength in one another’s presence. Ben felt as though he finally understood what inner peace felt like, this sense of calm despite the storms that blew around him. Rey was his anchor, holding him steady and making him feel accepted for the first time in over ten years. The heavy breathing of Rey slowed until it matched his, and it was only when she tentatively pressed her forehead against his helmet that he felt his heart pound, desire and attraction edging their way in. When her hands left her lap and wandered onto his legs, brushing up the front of them and his chest until she found his shoulders, he hoped she would touch him with those light, curious hands that made his devotion to her grow. She rested her hands just beneath his helmet, playing with the loose tendrils she could reach, and his blood boiled, heat filling him because he felt wanted.

He wanted her desperately, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay with her before he did something scandalous with her. She, however, seemed to anticipate his desire, pressing her lips against his helmet where she thought his lips were. Her hands ventured further under his helmet, seeking more of his hair, and his breath caught in his throat, secretly hoping that she went further. Even if he couldn’t remove his helmet, she could touch him until he had to leave, and he could die a happy man.

“Ben,” she whispered, “am I, am I allowed to do this? To touch you here, like this?” She stroked his hair before one hand sought more, finding the goatee he kept. The hairs were short and rubbed deliciously against her skin. Rey loved the subtle burn and friction, so she rubbed faster, massaging his face with firm, slow fingers. 

Ben’s eyes fluttered closed, lost in the sensation. “Yes,” he said, his voice gravelly. “Don’t stop. You can touch all you want, as long as you can’t see my face.”

Her eyes darkened as she gave him a wicked grin. “Anything?”

He leaned into her touch, licking one of her fingertips and grinning when her mouth opened on a little sigh, eyes flickering closed in pleasure. “Anything.”

“Mm. Ben.”

Her fingers lingered in his goatee, mustache, and hair, carding through them like she owned them. When she leaned to press another kiss to his helmet, close to where his ear was, he growled, wanting that kiss on his face. Tension and desire made his body feverish, sluggish, and needing to move all at once; it had never felt like this before. He barely held himself in place, wanting to let her explore him to her heart’s content, so as to not scare her. If he pounced on her and did everything he wanted to do at once, he feared she would reject him.

If she had been hurt by all the important men in her life so far, then her trust would be hard to gain, like a skittish wild animal that needed to be won over. Attraction and gratitude could be found already, but that wasn’t what he wanted most from her.

He wanted her to trust him. He wanted to stay.

That simple truth blew him away, but he couldn’t deny it. He had already seen her open herself up to him, seen her at her best and worst, and he wanted more. Wanted to understand this strong, beautiful woman who had already managed to capture his attention. 

He also wanted to ravish her right where they were, but that would have to wait. For the present, it was enough to know that she wanted him just as he wanted her. Her touch grew progressively slower, warmer, and then she was gripping his jaw, tracing greedy fingers all along it.

“So your beard doesn’t extend all the way around,” she mused, her voice becoming huskier.

“No, it doesn’t. I don’t like my nose, or the shape of my cheekbones,” he admitted. “My face isn’t one to stand out in a crowd; there are too many angles to be considered handsome.”

“I doubt that,” she said, running her fingers along the rest of his face, tracing each dip and contour of his skin as she found his forehead, cheeks, and nose. When she came to his ears, she pulled her hands out, kissing her palms before touching his ears once more. 

“For being such a good listener.”

“Thank you,” he said, low and throaty. “I can think of other places for those hands.”

The energy in the room stilled as Rey listened, a tension filling the space between them. Ben regretted his words and was about to apologize when understanding filled Rey’s eyes, bringing a new energy to the air around them. Ben saw the desire in her eyes, and it was as though a cannon had exploded, filling them both with frantic energy. Her hands danced across his cheeks, stopping just short of his lips.

“Can you, too?” she purred. Her body slid until it was sitting next to his. Her work-hardened fingers traced the edges of his lips, both of their breathing becoming heavier the longer she touched him.

He was growing hard, and he had no way to satisfy it. He wanted her, needed her, and they had barely done anything. He chastised himself for acting the part of nervous boy, but when she finally pressed two fingers against his full lips, he kissed them, and he watched the way she took a ragged breath before pulling her fingers free to touch her own lips.

“I can almost smell you,” she breathed, closing her eyes momentarily. “May I do that again?”

“Of course. Do it as many times as you like, so long as I can still kill all those raiders for you,” he said, making her smile for a moment before kissing her fingers and returning the kiss to him. As her fingers lingered against his plush lips, she said, “I wish...oh, I’m just being selfish.”

“I doubt that,” he said, deciding to take a chance. “There is a way to...taste me, even kiss me, if you really want to.”

She blinked rapidly as her whole body leaned in, attuned to his every word. “How?”

“I need you to trust me,” he said, finding the long, black piece of cloth he carried on him at all times. Placing it in her hands, he requested, “Tie this around your eyes so you can’t see my face. Don’t bother trying to make it loose, as I’ll hold it in place myself.”

She harrumphed but took it, covering her eyes with the blindfold. “Like this?”

“Yes. It’s perfect,” he agreed, almost purring. 

Rey didn’t like not seeing him or being in control, but within moments, she found his steady breathing, and she focused on that, rather than the blackness surrounding her. 

He waved his hand in front of her, and when she didn’t move her head or eyes, he felt it was safe. “I’m going to take off my helmet now, unless you want to move.”

“Actually, I do,” she said, lifting the blindfold enough to climb onto his lap, moving as close to him as she could in order to feel more of his warmth. “There,” she said, putting the blindfold back on, “now I’m ready.” She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching out with her other senses, letting them become sharper. 

She heard the scrape of metal again, not realizing that he was testing her vision, and slowly, her other senses bled in, the cold kiss of smooth metal a sharp contrast to his warm face. Soon, she could smell him, and she grinned, wanting much more of that filling her senses. 

After testing her again, he removed his helmet with one hand, the other holding the blindfold in place. Carefully laying the helmet on the bed beside him, he breathed in the fresh country air filtering in around him, glad to not have the smothering helmet around him. Then, he leaned in.

Rey heard and felt his movement, and her body was magnetically pulled to his, wanting to experience more of him. When she felt his hot breath on her neck, she shivered, her hands gripping his leg tightly as the heat and coiled energy within her belly stirred, new wind fanning the flames. She was utterly blind, but she reveled in how good it felt to let go, to trust him and take each new surprise from him as the gift that it was. 

War had taught both of them that time was fleeting, life too precious to wait. If this was their only chance, they wanted to make the most of it.

Ben breathed her in, needing more of her the longer he remained close to her. “Rey,” he breathed against her ear, nosing it before kissing it. “Your skin is so soft, and you smell like the herbs in your garden outside.”

“Better that than the animals,” she muttered, making him laugh into her hair.

She froze when she felt his nose and lips nuzzle one of her buns, hating that she thought of Unkar and his unusual discipline methods. But, as his free hand cradled her jaw, he whispered, “It’s me, Rey. Ben.” Some of the tension left her, the net of warmth and safety she felt around him letting her relax. “I won’t hurt you.” He kissed her ear. “You’re safe.” He kissed her other ear. “You can trust me.”

Her bolt upright shoulders and back slumped forward slightly until she was leaning fully against him. Her arms seemed confused if they should loop around him or stay at her side, so he brought them forward, resting them against his heart. 

Her breath caught in her throat. “Do you feel that, Rey? Hear that?” he whispered. “That’s my dead heart, beating again because of you.”

She couldn't believe that of him; it sounded too good to be true, that she inspired him. “Why? I’m a nobody,” she said, her hands pressing in to try to feel his chest while he went back to memorizing the feel of her face. 

“But not to me.”

It was as though the words had opened up a dam of emotion within her. Heat bloomed, and the small, smoldering flames of before burst into an unquenchable fire that raced through her veins. She had to clench her legs together, wetness pooling below as the pinpricks of heat from before became intense needles of want, pounding and feeding off of her heat. Then, he kissed the hollow of her ear, ripples of awareness sparking between them both as she leaned into his lips, needing him, needing more, needing it  _ now.  _

Her whole body shuddered. “Ben,” she whined, her hands creeping higher, grasping his shoulders to pull him closer, trying to find warm skin, to feel closer to him. “I want, that is, I-”

Her hands traveled higher, finding his jaw and neck, then his lips. He sighed, his body wanting her frenzied touch more than ever. After a few minutes of erratic movements, she hesitated, seemingly nervous. He sought to reassure her. “Don’t be afraid; I feel it, too.”

"I don't know what this is; I've never experienced this before, this animal hunger and burning need," she whispered. "It feels so strong, and I'm afraid it's too much."

"It's not. As it is, I'm barely holding back. If you want animalistic, I'll flip you onto this bed without a word, strip you bare, and devour you, fill you up until you're split apart on my cock, crying out my name for all to hear."

She whimpered, a little afraid but wanting it all the same. He would be different, and she wanted to know  _ badly _ , the swirling need within her taking on a life of its own. Her full body shivered. 

"Shh, Sweetheart. We don't have to do that until you're ready. I'll take as much as you offer," he said, nosing her hair. "We can take it easy for now."

She didn't want easy, though; she wanted more, the quiet outside reminding her that she could lose him soon. She huddled against him, not willing to let go of him. 

“I’m still afraid,” she admitted. “What if you die, or suddenly leave?”

His heart skipped a beat, and as hope settled in his chest, he smiled. It made it easy to speak.

“If becoming a traitor in war doesn’t kill me, nothing will,” he promised, kissing her jaw. “I don’t have to leave. I can stay here, just for a few days.” He paused to kiss further along her jaw. “Or a week.” Then the other side of her jaw. “A month.” Then her forehead. “Name it. It’s yours,” he begged, wanting her to want him to stay. 

_ I’m yours. _

That was what he wanted to say, but he feared she wasn’t ready for that. He rubbed noses with her before their foreheads touched, and both sucked in a breath at that, the meeting of burning skin against one another almost too much, and yet not enough.

“Yes, Ben. Stay,” she pleaded, rushing to say what she really wanted as white-hot need pushed her forward, “Please. But, just in case something does happen to you tonight, I want to know what it feels like to be kissed, to kiss you. Just once.”

She had asked him to stay. He felt as though the world weren't quite so dark and hopeless for him now. She had given something he had always wanted, and he would cling to her. 

“Of course.” He pressed a chaste kiss to both her cheeks before hovering over her lips. “I’ve wanted to kiss you ever since I had you pinned to the ground in the street. I want to taste you.”

She was tired of words. Her hands grabbed hold of his face impatiently and closed the gap between them, both sighing against one another’s lips after the quick press of lips.

“I need to make a confession,” said Rey, hands sliding to his shoulders and using his mountainous body as support to go from riding him side-saddle to astride in one fluid leap. 

When in place, she returned to exploring the planes of his face and strong jaw.

"Tell me, Rey. Tell me your deepest, darkest secrets," he rumbled, kissing her again, harder. Then again. And again. With each new kiss, he added more pressure, opened his mouth a little more, and nipped at her lips, tasting all of her that he could, she smiling incandescently as he did so. 

"Why?" she asked, a little breathless.

"So I can make your fantasies a reality."

Her mind reeled at the images, and she wanted him all the more. Despite being blind, she felt in control, safe. That he would protect her and wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Rey's legs clenched around nothing, the pressure inside her almost unbearable now as she tried to find friction, some kind of relief. When she licked her lips, he attacked her lips, sucking her upper lip into his mouth and sliding his tongue in to explore and taste her further. His hands found her hair, and soon hers did as well, bringing him closer and needing more.

"Kiss me," she demanded shakily, her hands pulling on his hair, making him growl. 

"Then kiss me back," he returned, nipping at her bottom lip. "Taste me."

"I'm allowed to?" she asked, making him stop short.

"Yes. Kiss me however you want, as much as you want. Preferably more often," he said between hot, sloppy kisses around her mouth. "I've so much more of you I need to know." 

She moaned before taking the initiative and kissing him, hungrily deepening the kiss. He let her tongue feel its way around before twining his with hers and then seeking her cheeks and the inside of her lips, sucking and licking her greedily. He had been swimming in a pond of swirling emotion, but now it had turned into an ocean, her current pulling him under, and he never wanted to come back. 

Everyone after this would pale in comparison to her fire and warmth, the light that radiated from her. He didn't want anyone else; he only wanted her. 

"That was my first kiss, with you," she admitted in a small voice. "My past husband, he...he never kissed me. Never treated me like this, as though I meant something to him."

He wanted to dig up the man and destroy him. 

"You do mean something to me," he promised. "Everything." His hands moved faster, and she whined, overcome by the honesty in his voice. "I'll make up for him."

"Yes. Please."

His hands tried to loosen her hair, but when she kept pulling out of his grasp, he stopped trying and sought to touch the other parts of her that called to him, especially her breasts. They were small, and he hoped they fit perfectly in his hands, so he could squeeze all of the soft flesh at once. 

"Rey, I want to touch you," he rasped against her lips, between kisses. "Just once-"

"Yes," she moaned, pulling his hands down to cover her breasts as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. 

When he finally touched her, the burning ache inside her subsided for a moment, and then it became all-consuming for her. Both keened, Ben feeling as though he had died and gone to heaven. The dress fabric she wore was thin and loose, allowing him to engulf her breasts completely. 

"You feel so good," she moaned, enjoying the gentle, worshipful touch, even if it wasn't enough anymore. "Harder. Touch my breasts harder. I need, I feel-"

"Where do you feel it?" he asked urgently, his thumbs circling her nipples, encouraging them into hardened peaks "Your stomach? Low in your belly?"

"Yes. Everything's hot, too tight," she said arching her body into his hands and hips. Her hands gripped his shoulders securely, using him as her rock to lift and drop her body, so as to thrust against him harder. "This is-"

"I'll help you," he promised. "Tell me what you want. Tell me how I can pleasure you. Like this?" He pinched her clothed nipples, and she yelped, kissing him and begging for more.

He circled and flicked her nipples, driving her higher and higher, and he felt his own release wasn't far away. His hips kept jutting against hers, getting harder and harder from her moans and cries, needing her to find her release before he could reach for his.

"Are you close?" he panted, increasing the pressure and speed.

"Yes. I can feel it. I just don't know how," she bemoaned. "I want to know. I want to feel...relief, or whatever comes at the end of this."

"It's pure ecstasy, and I'm going to give it to you. Trust me one more time," he pleaded, one hand leaving her breast, making her cry out in annoyance.

"Please, Ben, I can feel it-yes!" she cried when his thumb pressed urgently over her center. "Right there."

"Hold still. I need to push up your dress," he said, running his fingers up her legs and bringing her skirts with him 

She barely held on, desperately wanting to see him, to see his face and how much much he wanted her. His voice was as low and raspy as hers, the need evident there, and she clung to it. All of this was so very  _ wrong,  _ but it felt right, meant to be, and deliciously forbidden. Her legs tightened around him, and his hand brushed against her inner thigh, seeking entrance. She opened her legs for him, and he promised himself that the next time he touched her, that his face would be level with her legs to fully appreciate her. He moved his fingers along, only to feel her juices coating her on both sides, making him moan appreciatively. 

"Rey, you're so wet for me. Such a good girl for me." 

Such praise made her wetter, as unused to praise as she was. She moaned uncontrollably and rubbed against his armor insistently, waiting for his fingers. His cock was going to be bruised by the end of this encounter, as hard as he was, and he was going to need to dive into a nearby river to cool off. 

He kissed her once before going to her ear. "Shh, Sweetheart. Not much louder. I don't want anyone to hear us. Now hold still and let me feel just how wet you are."

"So wet. Please, Ben. I'm so close. I can almost-oh!"

She didn't feel him bend over and suck a clothed nipple into his mouth. As he bit down gently, he caressed the edges of her engorged lower lips before tugging them. She jumped and pleaded with him, the flames consuming her at their hottest, most insistent, her moans growing louder as he continued to tease her, sending her careening toward her climax. 

As he continued to ply her, she heard the movement of metal, and the rough slap of skin against skin, and she was turned on more, that he was touching himself instead of ramming into her without preamble.

His hope was that as soon as she came, he would find his own release. His hand had already undone the fastenings for his lower half of his armor, and his hand dove, pumping himself as he listened to her moans and the slick noises his fingers made as they pressed against her slick folds, not quite entering her. 

"You are beautiful," he said, throwing his head back when she grabbed his wrist and thrust him inside her. Both groaned, Rey in relief and Ben at the absolute perfection of her tight walls taking two of his fingers. He pumped into her two more times and crooked his fingers, and then she saw stars as he found her sweet spot. She screamed his name, falling apart under his ministrations as her orgasm roared through her, consuming her. 

She was stunning to behold as her body went slack and face fell back, her hands barely holding on to him. With one last pump of his cock, he followed her into bliss, whimpering her name and caressing her breasts one last time before he pulled them both onto the bed, needing her close to him. 

Noticing her blindfold, he sucked her slick off his fingers, moaning at the heady taste before covering his face once more with his helmet.

Rey's world became bright and hopeful as he removed the blindfold, and she felt a sense of satisfaction unlike any she had known before. It settled in her chest, making her breathless, at least until he spoke. 

"Thank you, Rey," he breathed. 

Then she wanted to climb on top of him and do it all again, if she weren't so exhausted. "I should be thanking you," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him sleepily. "I've never had that happen before with my husband, either. That was...incredible. Now I understand why he wanted to do it so much with me, even if he never gave me pleasure."

His blood boiled. "You deserve that pleasure. I'll make you feel so good when I come back, I promise. All night, if that's what you wish." His hands placed some of her sweaty curls behind her ear. "I'll give it to you anywhere and as often as you desire, however long you want me. For now, rest. I have you."

She snuggled against his armor. "What if I always want you?"

He smiled, now totally at peace with the world. 

"Then I'll always stay."

"Yes, stay, Ben. Please."

She soon fell asleep, completely wiped out. He lay beside her, contemplating her for a time and how dear to him she already was. One time had always been enough for him before, but he knew Rey was different. He already wanted more of her, more of her taste, her cries, her kisses, and her smiles. More of her presence. More of the delicious way they seemed to fit so perfectly together, balanced. 

She balanced him out and helped him see just how much humanity still remained within him. She revived his heart, and he was halfway on his way to giving it to her because he wanted to, wanted her. Wanted to hold her close, to protect her, and to ravish her until she was completely his, the same way she already owned him. 

He wanted to be her sanctuary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
